A Fresh Start
by Darkhybrid
Summary: Harry and Elsa go to Beacon Hills to get away from the war to protect Elsa's daughter and with the hope for a fresh start. There, they meet the resident teen wolf and his group of friends. But what will happen when they not only have to deal with a Darach and Alpha Pack, but enemies from Britain as well?
1. Chapter 1 rewritten

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Wolf, just my ocs

**Warnings: **Femslash, slash, and bashing, AU

**This is a rewrite of the original. When I reread it, I decided it needed a few changes. In this version, Elsa has only one child instead of three (though don't worry, Demetrius and Killian will appear in the future *wink, wink*) and Malia will, in fact, be Peter's daughter. Also, Blaise and Draco will live and go to school with Elsa and Harry. The timeline for the hp universe was still moved forward so that Harry and Elsa are 17.**

The mansion was beautiful. It was three stories and built of stone with two stone towers, one on each side of the entrance door. On the left of the entrance hall was the drawing room, parlor to the right, which had been transformed into a game room/home theatre. Behind the drawing-room-turned-home-theater was the library, filled to the brim with ancient books on anything and everything as it went up to the second floor. At the end of the hall was the rounded staircase, the dining room and kitchen to the left, as well as the door to the basement, where the potions lab and dueling room were. On the second floor were five bedrooms, the first to the left being Harry and the twins' room. Further down was Draco and Blaise's room, the study being the one across from them. The door to the library was to the right of the study. On the third floor was Elsa's room, her daughter's beside and connected to her's. At the end of the hall was the private library and the room with a piano. The fourth room had been turned into an art studio while the last two rooms remained empty bedrooms. Elsa had fallen in love with the mansion the moment she laid eyes on it. The mansion belonged to the Ravenclaw family, having been built by Sicarius Ravenclaw in the early 1500s.

Harry rolled his eyes in fond exasperation as he watched his sister drool over the mansion, _again_, and sat down on the couch in between Fred and George. Draco smirked as he looked around, Blaise standing beside him with a look of indifference on his face.

"I approve." the blonde drawled to his best friend.

Elsa playfull punched his arm. "I'm glad you like it." she said before gracefully collapsing in a chair. "So, Dray, Blaise, will you two be joining Harry and I at Beacon Hills High? You took those potions with us, so I know you're up to speed on muggle education."

Draco wrinkled his nose distastefully. "I am _not _attending a _muggle high school_." he scowled in disgust.

Blaise snorted and sent Elsa a grin. "I'll go with you two. It should be entertaining, going to high school."

Draco turned to him with horrified eyes. "Wha- you can't leave me here with the twins!" he whined, hiding behind his boyfriend when he saw the smirks said twins were shooting his way. He shivered. "I-I'm going to high school, too!" he declared, looking as if the words physically pained him to say.

Harry burst into laughter. "Th-this shou-ould be interesting." he somehow managed to get out.

Elsa chuckled, agreeing with her twin, and looked at Fred and George. "I guess you two are on babysitting duty while we're gone."

They shrugged. "You know we love Calla." they said, smilling at the sleeping two year old in the play pin.

Draco gasped dramatically. "Oh Merlin! My adorable niece is going to turn into a reckless Gryffindork under _your _influence!"

"Hey!" Fred and George exclaimed, mock offended looks on their faces.

"Don't worry, Draco. Gred and Forge won't turn her into a Gryffindore. They'll just teach her the wonderful art of pranking." Harry spoke up, a grin on his face.

Draco huffed, glaring. "That isn't much better. The world doesn't need anymore pranksters, much less ones related to you and Elsa."

Blaise winced, thinking of the pranks that the Potter twins had pulled. "That is a scary thought. Calla turning into a mini Elsa."

Elsa smirked at them. "Well, Har and I _are_ the masters of pranks."

Draco shuddered as he too remembered some of the pranks Elsa and Harry had pulled at Hogwarts and Slytherin Manor. Even the Inner Circle feared their pranks.

"Cheery up, Dray. We promise not to corrupt her. Much." Elsa and Harry had matching evil grins on their faces, grins that Fred and George soon mirrored.

The Malfoy Heir groaned in dispair. "The world is doomed." he cried dramatically, Blaise rubbing his back with a sympathetic look on his face.

Fred and George laughed, eyes glinting mischievously as they shared a look with Elsa and Harry, who smirked at them. Blaise sat on the chair closest to him and pulled Draco onto his lap, kissing his cheek. Draco smiled at him, leaning into him.

Elsa let out a sigh, relaxing against the chair she was in. "It's nice, to be free from Magical Britain, even if it's for a little while. A fresh start."

The other five nodded in agreement, Harry shifting so he was on Fred's lap with his legs on George's. "Yeah. Dumblefuck was seriously beginning to piss me off." he grumbled, expression going dark at the thought of the old Headmaster.

Elsa nodded, stretching. "It's only a matter time before he finds out about Calla and when he does, I want her nowhere near Europe."

Harry's eyes saddened at he looked at his sister. "How've you been? I know her death was a year ago, but..." he trailed off.

Elsa sighed. "I still think about her, but I'm doing better. I just wish she was here, to watch our daughter grow." she told them.

Fred gently moved Harry off his lap and walked up to her, kissing her forehead before kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "Remember that we're here for you, Els. Always."

She smiled at him. "I know, Fred." she took in a deep breath. "So, do you think I'll ever find my mates?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Of course! For all we know, they could be here." George answered as Fred returned to his seat. "I'm hoping that the three of us find our last mate soon, too." he said, gesturing to him, Fred, and Harry.

When Elsa had found out that Fred and George were two of Harry's mates, she wasn't surprised. Those three had always had a special connection, and not just because Harry was the first person ever to tell the twins apart. When the magical bind on Harry's (and her's) Lamia half were broken, that connection that he had with the Weasley twins deepened until it formed a bond that couldn't be broken. Sadly, that bond couldn't reach it's true potential, as they still had one more mate to find. It was a known fact that very powerful wizards and magical creatures had more than one mate, to balance the magic in them. Combine the two and the number of mates increases. Elsa had yet to find even one of her mates and she hoped that she'd find one here in Beacon Hills.

A yawn escaped her and she stretched, glancing at the grandfather clock against the wall as she climbed to her feet. "I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'm going grocery shopping while you guys watch Calla, unless you guys want to come?"

"I want to come." Harry leered at the twins, who wiggled their eyebrows at him suggestively.

Elsa grimaced. Honestly, her brother had become such a pervert since he got together with the twins. "I really didn't need to know that, Har." she told him as she picked her daughter up, craddling her in her arms.

"We'll go with you." Blaise spoke up.

"We will?" Draco blinked at his boyfriend. "Why?"

Blaise arched an eyebrow at him. "Why not? We have nothing else to do."

Draco smirked seductively at him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, Blaise." he purred.

"And that's my que to leave." Elsa said, turning and heading upstairs.

Heading upstairs and to the third floor, Elsa entered her daughter's room and gently laid her down in her crib with a kiss to the forehead before entering her own room. She didn't bother to change before collapsing tiredly onto her bed, her eyes falling shut. Starting tomorrow, she was Elsa Greyback.


	2. Chapter 2 rewritten

Elsa found the grocery store quickly, having drove around the town the day she and the others arrived and a few times after that. Parking the Black Cadillac Escalade Luxury SUV, she, Draco, and Blaise got out of the vehicle and headed inside the store. Grabbing a cart, she headed for the meat section first, ignoring the looks people were sending them. They had been in the store for almost two hours when she caught the scent. She followed it, leaving Blaise and Draco bickering in the snack aisle, pulling to an abrupt stop when she nearly crashed into another cart.

"Shit! I'm sorry!" she apologized, looking up and locking eyes with whiskey colored orbs. Her breath hitched, her eyes widening slightly.

The teenager, around her age, blinked in shock before flailing slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over for any injuries.

She nodded, her gaze not moving from the male before her. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Perfectly okay. Um, are you new to town or something? I don't remember ever seeing you around." the teen was studying her face with confused interest.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my brother and some friends. I'm Elsa, Elsa Greyback." she held out her hand.

The teen smiled and shook it. "Stiles Stilinksi."

Elsa blinked before smiling. "Is Stiles a nickname?"

He nodded. "Yeah. When I was younger, my teachers couldn't pronounce my name."

"Really? Is it Greek or Romanian?" she asked curiously.

"Polish, actually."

"Really? That's so cool. My name originates from Germany, but I heard it's from a bunch of other places too." she paused, "Hey, do you go to Beacon Hills High?" she blurted suddenly, almost desperately hoping that the answer was yes.

Stiles nodded. "I'm gonna be a junior."

Elsa beamed, letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank Merlin! It's good to know that I'll know at least one person there."

Stiles arched an eyebrow at her. "Merlin?"

Elsa smiled a bit sheepishly. "I'm a bit of a mythology geek and read a lot of the stories about King Arthur and I guess I sort of began to idolize Merlin. Strange, huh?"

"Wouldn't you idolize Arthur instead? I mean, he's the hero." Stiles had an adorable confused, curious look on his face.

Elsa waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please. Arthur wouldn't have been as great without Merlin by his side. It's the sidekicks that are the true masterminds. Like Batman! Where would Bruce Wayne be without Alfred? Truth is, I'd rather be the sidekick than the hero." she whispered to him as if she were telling him a secret before grinning brightly.

Stiles stared at her in awe and went to respond but a snort from behind Elsa made them jump. The redhead turned to see Blaise, who smirked at her.

"Oh please, Elsa. If anything, you'd be the villain, not the hero _or_ sidekick." he told her.

She smirked at him. "I _would_ make an awesome villain, huh? I'd take over the world and have a worldwide prank war." she chuckled evilly.

Blaise paled at her words. "Not a prank war. Elsa, I swear to-"

"Prank war? What's this about a prank war?" Draco demanded, approaching with an arm full of snacks, nearly all of it being some type of candy. The blonde would never say it out loud, but he had a major sweet tooth that was almost as big as Elsa's (who had once spent two days eating nothing but sweets). He eyed Elsa suspiciously as he put the snacks in the cart. "Seriously, what's this about a prank war?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Blaise said I'd be a villain, not a hero-"

"And he's right." Draco interrupted, nodding in agreement with his mate.

The redhead huffed and glared at him half-heartedly. "Anyway, I told him I'd take over the world and have a worldwide prank war." she smiled wickedly, eyes glinting with mischief.

Draco paled so fast that Elsa was actually worried for a moment. "No. _No_. Bloody hell, it'd be chaos." he said in horror.

"Would it really be that bad?" Stiles spoke up, eyebrows raised. "A worldwide prank war sounds fun, actually."

Elsa beamed at him, making him flush red, while Draco and Blaise frantically shook their heads. "Aw, see, Stiles agrees with me! You can totally be my second in command." she told the teen, who laughed.

"Awesome."

"No no no no. Don't encourage her. It's bad enough when she, Harry and the twins have a prank war." Draco groaned.

Elsa scoffed. "You're just upset that you ended up with bright pink hair and orange skin for a week that one time." she waved her hand dismissively.

Stiles blinked in shock before bursting into laughter at the image.

Draco pouted and glared at both him and Elsa.

Elsa smiled innocently at him. "Oh, Draco, Blaise, this is Stiles Stilinski. He's a junior at Beacon Hills High. Stiles, this is Draco Malfoy, my best friend, and Blaise Zabini, his boyfriend and my other best friend." she introduced the three to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Blaise smiled at Stiles.

"Um, nice to meet you too." Stiles waved.

Elsa turned to the whiskey eyed teen. "Hey, do you wanna hang out sometime? I have a PS3 and a dozen games that I have yet to play and the boys that I live with usually have something better to do, according to them."

"That's because we _do_, Els." Draco drawled, shooting Blaise a flirty wink.

Elsa mock gagged. "I don't want to know. Walking in on you guys is bad enough." she shuddered before turning back to Stiles, who was watching them with amusement. "So?"

Stiles grinned at her. "I'd love too. Can my friend come?"

"Of course! The more the merrier." Elsa took out her phone and handed it to Stiles after unlocking it. "Put your number in."

He did so, sending a text to himself so that he had her number as well. Handing it back to her, he watched as she typed something before putting it away. He jumped when his phone beeped, signalling that he had a new text. Taking out his cell, he checked the number, seeing one he didn't recognize. Realizing that Elsa had sent him a text, he opened it, his jaw dropping when he saw the address that he figured was hers.

"That's my address, but I think you've already guessed that, judging by your face."

His gaze shot to her. "You live in that old stone mansion in the woods?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded. "It's been in my family since my great something grandfather built it in the early 1500s. I inherited it."

Stiles gaped for a moment before he nodded. "Um, okay. So, uh, when do you want me to come over? Sadly, I have no plans at all this summer." he said with a bit of a pout that Elsa found utterly adorable.

"How about today?" Blaise spoke up. "We don't have plans, either."

Elsa nodded. "Yeah, today is good." she agreed. "But we should check out first."

Stiles jerked, suddenly remembering that they were in the grocery store. "Oh, yeah, we should do that."

She chuckled and moved her cart. "I'll see you soon, kay?"

He nodded, watching her walk away with Draco and Blaise with wide eyes. Pulling out his phone, he dialed Scott, who ansered on the second ring. "Dude, cancel any plans you have today."

/

Elsa was feeding Calla when she heard the doorbell. Wiping her daughter's mouth clean, she lifted the two year old into her arms and headed for the front door. She opened it, smiling brightly when she saw Stiles and a teen with dark hair and an uneven jaw, who happened to be giving her an odd look.

"Come in, come in." she moved aside. "I'm Elsa, by the way." she said to the boy she didn't know, licking her lips as a subtle way to taste the air. She fought the urge to raise an eyebrow. The male wasn't human. The air around him was similar to Fenrir, yet different at the same time.

"I'm Scott." the male answered semi-distractedly.

The two boys entered the mansion, looks of awe on their faces. Elsa closed the door, smiling at their reactions.

"Harry! Fred! George! Draco! Blaise! Our guests are here!" she waited a moment to see if any of them would reveal themselves. She grimaced when they didn't. "Well, they're all most likely fucking like rabbits up there." she sighed.

"There was only minor groping involved, Els." Blaise said as he walked down the stairs.

Elsa arched an eyebrow at him dubiously. "Minor?" she repeated sceptically, taking in Draco's rumpled look.

The blonde flushed red. "Shut up," he pouted.

She rolled her eyes and turned to Blaise. "My brother and the twins?"

"Oh, they're having sex. Did you know Harry's a screamer?"

Elsa's face scrunched up in disgust. "Oh, gross. I didn't need to know that. And watch your language. There's a toddler present."

He chuckled. "You, ma'am."

Elsa hmphed and turned to Scott and Stiles, smiling at them as she shifted Calla in her arms. "Guys, this little cutie is Calla. Say hi, Cal." she coooed to her daughter.

Calla smiled shyly and waved. "Hello." she murmered.

Stiles melted at her utter adorableness. "Aw, you're so cute! Hi, Calla. I'm Stiles."

The two year old giggled and held out her arms, demanding him to pick her up with her eyes. Stiles hesitated, giving Elsa a questioning look. Elsa chuckled and gently handed Calla to him, watching as he lifted her up into his arms. Calla studied him intently and patted his face, head titled as she blinked at him.

"... Pretty." she muttered, making him flush a light pink while Scott burst into laughter.

Elsa grinned and kissed her daughter's cheek. "He is pretty, isn't he?" she sent Stiles a wink, her grin widening when he flushed a darker pink.

Calla giggled again and snuggled into Stiles, closing her eyes.

Elsa gazed at her daughter fondly for a moment before turning and motioning for Stiles and Scott to follow her. Entering the home theater/game room, she flipped on the light. The room was large, a large flatscreen on one end with cedar shelves on each side of it, which were filled with video games and movies. In front of the tv was a large L -shaped, grey couch and ottoman with dark red throw pillows and a maroon, fringed throw blanket. Two matching chairs were on each side of it. To the right of the couch was a door that opened to a cedar closet, which held extra pillows and blankets, a few board games, as well as a few other things. On the other end of the room was a rounded table and a pool table, a dark blue rug underneath the pool table. There was a marble fireplace behind the pool table and thick dark blue drapes covered the windows. Scott and Stiles's jaws dropped as they looked around.

"Holy shit. You have a home theater?" Stiles asked Elsa incredulously. "Not that I'm complaining, cuz this room is totally amazing."

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, this a home theater, as well as the game room. Harry and I had the place upgraded before we moved in. This used to be the drawing room." she told them, sitting on the couch and patting the seat beside her. "Come sit. We'll watch some movies and play video games." She turned her attention to Blaise and Draco. "Can you two get Calla's play pin?"

They nodded and left the room to go get while the other two teens sat on the couch, Stiles on her left with Scott on his other side. Calla lifted her head up, yawning as she looked around tiredly.

"Mama?"

Elsa cooed. "I'm here, sweetie." she said, leaning over to kiss the little girl's forehead.

Calla made a small noise of acknowledgement before once again snuggling into Stiles, who stared at her.

"So Calla is your daughter?" he asked curiously.

She nodded. "Hmm. Calla Liatris Po-Greyback. She was born a month before I turned 15. It had been one hell of a shock, finding out that I was going to be a mother so soon, but I don't regret having her."

"What about her father? Where's he?" Scott asked curiously.

Elsa smiled sadly, grief, anger, and pain flashing through her eyes. "Her other parent died a year ago."

Stiles and Scott's eyes widened in shock.

Arms wrapped around Elsa's shoulders from behind and squeezed her tightly, a kiss being placed on the top of her head in silent comfort. She turned her head to see George and smiled at him, reaching up to squeeze his hand in thanks.

"Hey, George. Where's Har and Fred?" she asked, glancing around.

"Getting dressed." he smirked at her with a leer.

She grimaced. "More than I needed to know." she muttered, glancing up when Draco and Blaise entered the room with the play pin.

George laughed, hopping over the back of the couch and landing on the seat beside her. "Love you, too, sis." he ruffled her hair, laughing again when she smacked his hand away. He looked at Scoot and Stiles. "Hey, I'm George Weasley." he introduced himself.

"Stiles."

"Scott."

George nodded, eyeing Stiles from head to toe before sending Elsa an approving smirk, chuckling when she blushed. "Nice to meet you two."

"Hey, Els," Harry's voice reached them suddenly as he poked his head into the room. "Want me to get the snacks while you set up a movie?"

"Yeah, please." she called back to him.

He nodded and left, Fred entering the room a second later. The older Weasley twin plopped down on the couch on George's other side and waved to Scott and Stiles.

"'Ello. I'm Fred, George's twin."

George rolled his eyes. "Obviously, Gred."

"Shut it, Forge."

"They call each other Gred and Forge." Elsa explained when she saw Scott and Stiles's confused looks.

"They also pretend to be each other and have the annoying habit of finishing each other's sentences." Draco spoke up from his place on Blaise's lap.

Blaise snorted. "What's annoying is when Harry, Elsa, Fred, and George get together and plot. That's when things get really confusing."

Fred, George and Elsa grinned. "You know you love us, Blaise." they said, completely in sync.

"What's goin' on?" Harry asked, entering the room.

"Well, Harry dear, Draco -" Fred started.

"-and Blaise we just saying-" George continued.

"-how annoying it is when-" Elsa continued next.

"-we finish each other's sentences." the trio finished together.

Draco groaned, giving Scott and Stiles a sympathetic look when he saw their bewildered and lost looks. "See what we mean? When the four of them start, it's best to just try and ignore them."

"H-how do they do that?" Scott asked, eyes wide.

"We don't know." Blaise stated with a sigh. "We've tried to figure it out before, but we only ended up with headaches."

Harry set the armful of snacks down on the ottoman, grinning at Blaise. "It's a twin thing. Just leave it at that."

"Wait, are you and Elsa twins?" Scott asked curiously.

Harry nodded. "Yup. I'm Harry, by the way."

"I'm Stiles, that's Scott." Stiles responded.

Harry smiled at him. "Nice to meet you, Stiles, Scott." he said, moving over to his mates and sitting on Geoge's lap, his legs draped over Fred's.

Elsa turned her attention to her daughter and, seeing that she was practically asleep, began to pick her up, only to the toddler protest.

"No! Stay!" Calla cried, clutching Stiles' shirt tightly in her hands.

Elsa blinked before smiling fondly. "She really likes you." she told Stiles, who's cheeks turned pink as he returned her smile shyly.

"Um, I don't mind if she stays on my lap." he told her.

She nodded and relaxed back in her seat. "So, what are we gonna watch? I vote for either Avengers or Ride Along."

"Hmm, I'm fine with both." Harry stated, grabbing a packet of skittles.

"Us too." the twins retorted.

Blaise shrugged. "Don't really care."

"I vote Avengers. Loki is an interesting character and Stark amuses me." Draco drawled. Elsa had forced him to watch every marvel movie ever made and Tony Stark was his favorite superhero.

Elsa turned to Scott and Stiles.

"We can watch both?" Stiles suggested, Scott nodding in agreement with him.

Elsa beamed at him. "Does that mean you two are staying for dinner?"

"My dad's working late tonight, so I can stay." Stiles said, for once being glad that his dad had the night shift.

"My mom is too, so I can stay as well." Scott spoke up.

Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. "What do your parents do?"

"My dad's the Sheriff."

"My mom's a nurse." Scott said, taking in a deep breath, figgeting for a moment before he suddenly whirled on Elsa, eyes confused and wary. "What are you guys? Your scents, they're not human."

Stiles turned wide eyes on Elsa, who smirked at them playfully. "Wha?"

"I was waiting for you to ask. I'm half Lamia, half witch. Draco is part wizard, part veela. Blaise is a wizard and Draco's mate. Fred and George are wizards and Harry's mates. Harry's like me, half Lamia, half wizard." she explained to them.

"Aren't Lamia human-snake women with deadly eyes and venom that eat children from Greek Mythology?" Stiles asked with astonishment.

"That whole eating eating children thing is an utter myth that humans created." Harry huffed. "Though we do have a hunger for raw meat, it's always animal." he reassured Stiles, who nodded.

"They deadly eyes and venom is true, though. We can also go full human, obviously, or full snake by will. And my race isn't just women. Men can be Lamia as well." Elsa added.

"So, you know what I am?" Scott asked them curiously.

Harry nodded. "You're a type of werewolf."

"A type?" Stiles asked while Scott just gave them a confused puppy look.

"Yeah. We know werewolves, but their scent and taste is different. The werewolves we know are Moon Lycans, weres that can only transform under the full moon and their inner wolf is a being in itself while still being a part of them." Elsa explained.

"No glowing eyes?" Stiles asked with interest.

"Glowing eyes?" Fred repeated, eyebrow arched.

Scott's eyes flashed a bright amber yellow as he shifted.

Elsa tilted her head to the side. "Huh. Fenrir and Remus's eyes turn amber, but not like that." she commented.

"Yellow eyes mean you're a Beta, as does blue. Red is for Alphas." Stiles stated.

"Interesting. Can you turn into a full wolf?" Blaise asked Scott, who shook his head no.

Elsa hummed in interest as she got up to put Avengers in the DVD player. Once everyone was relaxed, she turned the movie on, propping her feet up on the ottoman. She glanced to her left to see Calla fast asleep, curled into Stiles, and smiled softly. A bond was already starting to form between the two and she wouldn't be surprised if Stiles began to feel protective of the little girl. Elsa let out a soft sigh and turned her attemtion to the movie. She had a feeling that she was going to love Beacon Hills, for more reasons than one.

/

Elsa stretched as the credits for Ride Along played on the screen and stood. "Har, wanna give them a tour of the house while I start dinner? You can show them the basement."

"What's in the basement?" asked Scott a bit anxiously.

"You'll have to wait and see." Elsa winked before disappearing out of the room.

Harry chuckled and stood. "Come on, I'll show you what's in the basement."

Both teens shot up and followed the raven haired teen to and down the hallway to a door next to the staircase. Opening it and turning the light on, Harry led them down the rounded staircase. At the end was a long hallway, but only two doors, one on each side. Harry opened the one on the left and Scott gagged, immediately covering his mouth and nose with a look of pure disgust on his face. Harry burst into a fit of laughter.

"This is the potions lab. Elsa and I are rarely in here, mostly because the ingredients irritate our senses and when we lick our lips we can taste the scents, which is unpleastent at best." Harry explained. "Fred and George are usually the ones in here, doing experiments."

"Experiments?" Stiles asked, peeking inside. He eyed everything before he returned to the hallway.

Harry closed the door, an amused look in his eyes as Scott gasped in a breath. "They're inventors, if only for pranks. Word of the wise, don't eat or drink anything they give you. Especially candy."

"Why?" Scott wheezed slightly.

"Draco ate a lollipop they tricked him into eating once and he turned into a purple bunny hybrid for 24 hours."

Stiles and Scott's eyes widened in both horror and amusement.

Harry smirked. "And I suggest not getting on Elsa's bad side. She's the ultimate prank master. She turned Draco's godfather, Severus, into a neon yellow monkey with a bright red aphro after he insulted me one too many times. She didn't turn him back until a week and a half later, and that was only because our adoptive father ordered her too. The man refused to be in the same room with her after that."

Stiles and Scott snickered. "Elsa mentioned Draco having pink hair and orange skin for a week. Did that actually happen?" the former asked.

Harry nodded. "Mhmm. She did that one too, actually. The twins, Elsa, and I were having a prank war to see who could do the best pranks, Elsa and I vs. Fred and George. Draco flipped out when he woke up and saw himself in the mirror."

"Who won?" Scott asked curiously.

"Elsa and I. Fred and George sulked for weeks." Harry answered as he moved to the other door, opening it with a flourish. "This is the Dueling Room. Elsa and I spend our mornings in here, though Draco and Blaise will most likely be joining us now that they're here."

Stiles entered first, going straight for the wall covered in weapons. "These are amazing. Do you know how to use any?"

Harry nodded. "My fathers made sure Elsa and I knew how to defend ourselves so they hired teachers. We actually went to Japan and trained in a room where time is slowed. We were there for two months, but spent close to a year of time in that room. Anyway, my favorites are the chakram and double-bladed cobra spear." he gestured to the two weapons.

Stiles jaw dropped. "Magic can do that? Slow time?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but a lot of magic, wards, and runes are needed to do it."

"What are Elsa's favorites?" Scott asked from his spot beside Stiles.

"Her battle axe, for one."

Scott's eyes widened when he saw the terrifying weapon. It featured a stylized double-bladed, stainless steel axe with the addition of skulls and spikes. The axe's blades are mounted to a circular centerpiece, consisting of a metal ring set with ten steel spikes around the edge, with a single, longer thrusting spike at the top. Set at the center of the circle is a vicious looking skull, completed with a pair of wicked fangs. The haft of the weapon is metal, black from the axe-pice to the grip, wich is steel-wire wrapped for security. The pommel is of similar design: a single skull, clutched tight by a wicked four-finger claw.

"Her other favorites are the cyclone glaives, the iron reaver finger claw, and the saber claws." Harry continued, pointing to the weapons he named.

Stiles's eyes lit up. "The glaives are from Blade and the saber claws are from Riddick." He was practically drooling over the weapons.

Scott shuddered. "I am _never _getting on your sister's bad side." He'd rather go up against Chris or even Gerard.

Harry laughed, nodding in understanding. His sister was terrifying once you really angered her. "A wise decision."

"I am totally idolizing Elsa right now. Like, I'm so serious, it's not even funny." Stiles said, eyes glazed over slightly.

Harry grinned. "So, you want to see the rest of the house?"

"Hell yeah!"

Laughing, Harry led them out of the room and up the stairs. "Alright, so the parlor is across from the home theater and not really interesting. This," Harry opened the door to the room behind the home theater, "Is the library."

"It's huge." Stiles said, taking in all the books, most looking old and worn, but still in good shape. "Can I borrow some of these?" he asked Harry with wide hopefull eyes.

"You'll have to ask Elsa. She's in charge of this room and everything in it, but she'll probably let you, unless it's an ancient, rare book. Then you'll have to read it here." Harry told him, making Stiles grin widely.

"I'm fine with that."

"Are all of these on magic and stuff?' Scott asked.

"Most are, yes. The rest are about magical creatures, I think. I'm not really sure. C'mon, lets go upstairs." Harry headed up the spiral staircase in the back of the room that went up to the second floor. "The twins and I's room, as well as Draco and Blaise's are on the second floor. Three of the bedrooms are empty, so if you ever sleepover, you'll end up using one of them. You two will come over again, right?" he asked them curiously.

They nodded. "Deffinately."

"Good. Anyway, there's not much else on this floor besides the study, so lets go upstairs, which is Elsa's floor."

"Elsa has a whole floor to herself?" Stiles asked.

Harry nodded. "This _is _her mansion. I have my own floor with the twins in my manor, back in Britain."

"_Manor_?!" Scott repeated incredulously. "Just how rich are you guys?"

"Um, really, really rich? I'm not exactly sure. We only found out that we were wealthy, much less a Lord and a Lady, two and a half years ago." Harry told them, shrugging. He didn't really care about the numbers.

"Lord and a Lady? You two are nobles?" Stiles asked, filing everything away in his mind to contemplate later.

"Mhmm. My full title is Hadrian James Potter-Black-Slytherin, Head of House Potter and Heir to Houses Black and Slytherin. Elsa's is Elsa Juniper Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw, Head of Houses Peverell and Ravenclaw. Though the both of us don't really care about all that. We hate politics with a passion due to all the corrupt bullshit in our world. Anyway, that's Elsa's room, and that's Calla's." Harry pointed to the doors to the room. "The last door on the left is her private library and study and the one across from it is her piano room."

"She plays the piano?" Scott asked.

"Hermione taught her."

"Hermione?"

Harry smiled at them sadly. "She was my best friend."

Something clicked in Stiles's mind. "This Hermione was Calla's other parent, wasn't she? Elsa had said 'other parent' not 'father' or 'dad' earlier. And magic can do just about anything, right?" he asked hesitantly, biting his lip.

Harry studied him for a moment. "You're smart." he said a bit bluntly. He could see now why Stiles was one of Elsa's mates.

"Wait, women can get other women pregnent?" Scott asked incredulously.

"And men can get other men pregnent."

"Tha-that's a lot to take in." the teen wolf said, a bit dazed.

"I know. I nearly fainted when Fred and George told me. Anyway, this," Harry gestured to the door that was painted green,"Is Elsa's studio. She loves to paint and sculpt. I'd show it to you, but I don't if she'd want us in there. The rest of the rooms are currently empty."

Scott and Stiles nodded in understanding and the trio headed downstairs and to the kitchen. Harry arched an eyebrow when he saw Fred, George, Draco, and Blaise with Calla in his arms standing in the doorway, watching somethig. Most likely Elsa. That's when he heard the singing. He peeked in to see his twin swaying as she stirred something in a pot.

_"-run to the moon_

_and walk on the sea_

_I start a new world_

_for you and me_

_and I'll save ya_

_when the sky falls_

_can you hear the siren call_

_so together_

_we can break down the walls_

_can you hear the siren call_

_now I'm everywhere_

_you know_

_that I'll never let_

_you go_

_'cause I'll save ya_

_when the sky falls_

_ohhhhh_

_can you hear the siren call_

_can you hear the siren call_

_ohhhhh_

_now watch me find_

_a thousand ways_

_to tell ya I love ya_

_and we'll be okay_

_I run to the moon _

_and walk on the sea_

_I start a new world _

_for you and me_

_and I'll sav-"_

Elsa froze when she spotted the group in the doorway and took out her iPod, pausing it. "Um, how long have you guys been there?" She had been so into the song that she hadn't noticed them.

"Not long. What song is that, by the way?" Harry asked, entering the kitchen.

"Siren by Krazy Kat." she answered. "Dinner should be done soon, by the way, so someone go set the table. The rest of you go sit down at the table."

Fred and George immediately moved to do so, grabbing the plates and silverware while Elsa put the pasta in the strainer to drain the water before taking the chicken out of the oven. Everyone else went into the dining room and sat down, Blaise putting Calla in her high chair. A couple minutes later, Elsa began to bring in the food; parmesan chicken, angel hair pasta, a large bowl of salad, and garlic bread.

Dinner was lively, full of chatter and laughter. It was nice that everyone didn't have to be careful about what they said (Elsa was beyond relieved that Stiles already knew that the supernatural existed). After dinner, Scott and Stiles stayed over for another hour or so playing Call of Duty with Elsa and Blaise, and somethimes Harry, before leaving with a promise to visit the next day. That night, Elsa went to bed with a smile on her face. She had met one of her mates, a mate that Calla and her brothers approved of, and she couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3 rewritten

Scott and Stiles found themselves at the mansion most of the time, playing video games, watching movies, or just hanging out. Stiles fell in love with the library and Elsa gave him permission to borrow some of the less ancient tomes. He tried to learn everything he could and always asked Elsa and the others questions about their world. Scott was usually seen outside running around with Harry, Fred, and George in their animangi forms (Harry was a cheetah, Fred a leopard, George a coyote, Draco a pure white wolf, Blaise a jaguar, and Elsa a fox) or playing with Calla. Both teens had nearly gone into full blown panic when they saw Harry and Elsa chasing after Fred, George, and Draco in their animangus forms while Blaise laughed in a corner. Draco and Blaise were actually working on trying to see if Scott could shift into a full wolf. It was a lot of work, especially since Scott still hadn't fully accepted that he was a werewolf, but they were confident that he'd get over that obstacle eventually.

Sometimes the teens watched Harry and Elsa spar or listened to the stories they were told about the Wizarding World. After two weeks, Isaac came into the picture, curious about where the two best friends were always disappearing to. Elsa had practically adopted him the moment she saw him, claiming that he was her pup. She became extremely protective after hearing about his past and the abuse he suffered from his dad, even telling him about her own childhood with the Dursley's. Isaac adored the slightly insane witch/Lamia and spent most of his time with her and Calla. He had nearly cried the first time Calla had called him 'big brother'. Elsa had considered asking him to move in with them and told him that her door was always open. She and Harry had also started to teach Stiles martial arts, which he was surprisingly good at.

Sometime after Isaac began to come over, Sheriff Stilinski and Melissa McCall also began to wonder and question the teen wolves and Stiles about where they were going all the time. That led to the dinner invitation given to the them by Elsa. The dinner went well, everyone getting along easily. Melissa grew an immediate soft spot for Calla.

Despite the happiness that filled the summer, they could all feel that something bad was coming, and soon.

/

Elsa eyed the tattoo designs on the wall, wondering if she should get another one. She had one on her hip of a stag with a lily twined around one of it's antlers. She may have joined Tom and betrayed the Light, but she still loved her biological parents. They had given up their lives so that she and her brother could live and she'd always love them for that. She also had a wolf paw print with a snake wrapped around it on her right shoulder blade, which symbolized Tom and Fenrir.

Shaking her head to get rid of those thoughts, she turned to Scott, who was seated in the chair, getting ready to get a tattoo. Stiles was flipping through one of the design books.

"Hey, Scott, sure you don't want something like this?" Stiles showed his best friend a picture of a creature-like lizard, grinning.

Elsa snickered at the pointedly unamused look Scott sent him.

"Too soon?" Stiles nodded sagely and continued to flip through the book. "I don't know about this, man. I mean, these things are pretty permanent, you know?"

"I'm not changing my mind." Scott stated determinedly.

"Okay. Than why two bands?"

"I just like it." Scott had a shy smile as he said it.

"Shouldn't your first one have some kind of meaning or something?"

"I think it does have a meaning." Elsa spoke up. "Scott will tell us when he's ready or wishes too."

Scott gave her a grateful look.

"Besides, I have a tattoo, too."

Stiles whipped his head around so fast Elsa feared he'd give himself whiplash. "What?"

Elsa nodded and lifted the hem of her shirt a bit and moved her pants down a bit, revealing her left hip. "See."

Stiles's eyes widened. "Wha... what does your's mean?" he asked, swallowing, eyes locked on the tattoo.

"The stag is my dad and the lily is my mom. I have another one, on my shoulder blade." she told him, fixing her shirt.

Stiles stared at her. "How haven't I noticed that before?" he asked.

Elsa shrugged. "I'm always wearing tee shirts." she said, turning to study the tattoos again, zoning out as she did so.

_'I wonder how Pa and Dad are doing.'_, she thought to herself. She missed them and wanted to visit, but she'd be damned before she stepped foot back into Britain before Calla was in her teens or Dumbledore was dead. Suddenly hearing a thud, she whirled around, only semi-surprised to see Stiles on the ground. Chuckling, she walked up to him and crouched down, patting his cheek.

"Stiles." she poked his forehead, flicking his hose when nothing happened. "_Stiles_."

He groaned after a moment and opened his eyes. "Elsa?"

"Wakey wakey, dude." she said, helping him to his feet.

He kept his eyes firmly away from where Scott was getting a tattoo. "I hate needles." he grumbled.

Elsa laughed. "I'll get you an ice pack."

/

Elsa climbed into the backseat of the Jeep, watching as Stiles and Scott got in after her. Stiles looked at his best friend, holding the ice pack to his head.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, it just burns." Scott answered with a grimace.

"It's supposed to burn. You just had your skin stabbed thousands of times by a needle." Stiles commented drily.

"I don't think it's supposed to feel like this." Scott suddenly clenched his jaw and looked at his arm as if in pain. He cried out, jumping in surprise as white hot pain shot through his arm. "Yeah, it's definitely not supposed to feel like this! Oh! I gotta take this thing off!"

"No, no, no, Scott! Oh, Scott, please stop!" Stiles watched with a queezy expression as Scott ripped the bandage of hastily.

"Oh, no, what? No, no, come on. It healed." Scott muttered in disbelief as he stared at his upper arm in shock.

"Thank god. I hated it." Stiles said and Scott gaped at him. He grimaced when he realized what he said. "Sorry." he muttered and pulled out onto the road.

Elsa tilted her head to the side when she saw the tattoo heal. "Whoa." So werewolf healing meant you couldn't get a tattoo. "You know, the same thing would've happened to me." she stated.

Both males turned to her with confused eyes.

"But don't you have tattoos?" Stiles asked.

"Yup, but the ink used was magical, specially made for creatures like me and Scott. A Lamia's healing is just as fast, if not faster. The only way for me to actually get a scar is if cursed or really dark magic is used." she explained.

"There's magical ink?" Scott asked incredulously.

She nodded, hazel eyes bright with amusement. "You shouldn't sound so surprised. I've been telling you about the Wizarding World for two months now."

Scott nodded. "It's still weird, finding out that there's a completely different world hidden almost in plain sight."

Elsa grinned. "I'd bring you to Magical Britain, but as I've told you, there's a war going."

"That you and Harry are a key part of." Stiles spoke up.

"Nah, Harry's the key part, I'm just the twin sister. Anyway, you two ready for school tomorrow?"

Both nodded, before Stiles turned to Scott. "So, have you spoken to Allison recently?"

Suddenly, Elsa's phone beeped and she looked at it, seeing a text from her brother.

_'When are you gonna come home?- H_

_'Soon, I think. Why' -E_

_'Just asking. George already put Calla to bed' -H_

_':) school starts tomorrow' -E_

_'Please don't remind me. I'm just glad that Scott, Stiles, and Isaac are in our grade' -H_

_'Speaking of Stiles, should I tell him?' -E_

_'Are you ready for that?' -H_

_'I think so' -E_

_'Then tell him' -H_

_'k, luv you' -E_

_'luv you too' -H_

Putting her phone away, Elsa looked up to see that they had come to a stop at a red light.

"-etty definite. Like one hundred percent." Stiles was saying, making Scott frown in confusion.

Elsa raised an eyebrow at Stiles before moving forward and following his gaze to the car beside them, seeing two females in it. "I take it the brunette is Allison." she muttered to the boy driving.

Stiles nodded in confirmation.

Elsa watched with interest as Scott completely zoned in on her before completely freaking out when she noticed him. She chuckled when Allison began to freak out as well, her and Stiles waving to the red head she guessed to Lydia. Lydia studied her curiously for a second and Elsa felt something snap in her when their eyes met. _So two of my mates are here. Interesting._

"Can you please just drive, Stiles." Scott demanded.

"I can't. It's a red light. You should just talk to her, to see what she says." Stiles said before leaning over and rolling Scott's window down, making the werewolf pale.

"Wait, Stiles no-" Scott shook his head rapidly.

"Oh my god, hi! Hey!" the human yelled happily through the open window, but Lydia sped off, making Elsa burst into laughter. "You know, maybe they didn't see us." he commented, making Elsa snort.

"I'm sure that's it, Sti." she snickered, earning a glare from the spaztic teen.

The light turned green seconds later.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, a note of panic in his tone as Stiles started driving down the street.

"Driving." Stiles said in a 'duh' tone.

Scott sat up straighter as he gestured to the car in front of them. "But we're right behind them."

"Okay, well, do you see any turns?"

"I don't want them to feel like we're following them."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"I don't know. Anything."

Stiles glanced at him before stomping on the break. Elsa flew forward with a yelp of surprise, barely stopping herself from face-planting the dashboard. She shot a glare at Stiles.

"A warning would have been nice." she grumbled.

"Shit. Are you okay?" he asked, looking her over worriedly.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Um, why did they stop, too?" she asked, looking at the blue car Lydia was driving.

Scott and Stiles shared a confused look.

Seconds later a deer ran into Lydia's windshield and terrified screams filled the air, making the trio scramble out of the car to go make sure the two girls were okay. Said girls climbed out of the blue car quickly and Stiles and Elsa made their way to Lydia as Scott went to Allison.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Allison, running up to her.

"It came out of nowhere." Lydia said, slightly hysterical as Stiles looked her over.

"Are you hurt?" Elsa asked her fellow redhead worriedly.

"It ran right into us." Lydia continued, voice panicked.

Stiles placed a comforting hand on her back with a concerned frown and Elsa grabbed her hand, looking her in the eyes.

"Breathe, okay. Just breathe." she said comfortingly to the strawberry redhead who was on the verge of a panic attack.

Lydia nodded and took in deep breaths, getting back some control.

"Are you okay?" Scott repeated to Allison, who nodded.

"I'm okay."

"Well I'm not okay!" Lydia exclaimed. "I'm totally freaking out! How the hell did that just run into us?! It was like- like it was crazy."

Elsa walked up to the deer, whose head was still through the windshield, licking her lips to taste the air around it. "It was terrified." she stated, looking up and meeting Scott's worried eyes.

"She's right."

"I knew the peace wouldn't last. It never does." Elsa sighed. _Why can't life be calm for once?_


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa awoke early the next morning and took a quick shower before changing into ripped white skinny jeans, a deep red tank top with a black leather biker vest over it, and her favorite pair of black lace-up, chunky heeled ankle boots (if she slipped a knife in her boot, well, no one had to know). She brushed her teeth and waist length, fiery red hair before doing her make up; black eyeliner and red eyeshadow. Grabbing her black messenger bag, entered her daughter's room and smiled at the sleeping toddler.

"Calla, time to wake up sweetie." she said, lifting the little girl up into her arms.

Calla made a noise of protest and opened her eyes, yawning cutely. "Mama?"

"Morning, little flower. You hungry?"

"Che-os?" the two year old asked sleepily.

Elsa cooed. "Yes, you can have your cheerios." she said, putting her bag on the dresser. "But lets get you changed first, kay?"

After changing Calla and slipping her into an adorable purple dress, she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs to her brother's room. Knocking on the door, she shifted Calla slightly in her arms.

"Harry, you up?" she called.

"Yeah, I'll be done in a few." was called back.

She nodded and moved to Draco and Blaise's room, knocking on the door. "Dray? Blaise?"

"We're up, Els." Blaise called through the door.

Heading down the stairs, she went to the kitchen and put Calla in her highchair, placing a kiss on her forehead. Grabbing a bowl, she poured the Cheeerios in it before handing it to her daughter. Calla loved Cheerios, which Elsa found adorable. Then again, everything her daughter did was adorable. Grabbing an apple for herself, Elsa bit into it just as her brother entered the room. He made a beeline for Calla and kissed the top of the girl's head.

"Hey, little one. Enjoying your Cheerios?" he asked her.

Calla nodded enthusiastically with a large smile. "Hi, Uncle Hawwy!"

"You're so cute." he smiled, moving to the fridge. "Morning, Elsa."

"Mornin'." she said before suddenly stating, "You'd make a good father, Hare Bear."

Harry jerked and whirled around to stare at her in surprise, green eyes wide. "What?!"

She gave him a sly look. "So, when can I expect nieces and nephews?"

He opened and closed his mouth, doing the perfect impression of a fish. "Um, I... Once I find my last mate. Hopefully.

Elsa pouted, though she understood. "Oh! Did I tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I know who my second mate is. It's Lydia."

Harry's eyes widened. "Lydia as in _the _Lydia? The one Stiles has been in love with for ten years? That Lydia?"

Elsa nodded.

"What's this about a Lydia?" Draco asked as he entered the room, Blaise right behind him.

"Lydia Martin. She's my second mate." Elsa told him.

"Hm. Interesting. You think your third is here, too?" Blaise asked her.

She shrugged. "Possibly. With the way things are here, I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway, are we all riding together?"

"Yeah. We taking the mustang or the SUV?" Harry asked.

"Mustang and I'm driving." Elsa answered immediately.

Harry snorted, unsurprised. "I'm gonna go wake up the twins." he commented before leaving the room.

Elsa glanced at the clock. "We should leave soon." she said, throwing away the core of her apple and grabbing another one. Apples were her favorite fruit, followed by rasberries.

Draco and Blaise nodded and poured themselves a bowl of cereal. Elsa cleaned up Calla's bowl before picking her up and carrying her to the parlor, turning on the tv and flipping on cartoons. Putting the toddler in her playpin, she kissed her forehead.

"Behave for Uncle Fred and Uncle George, kay, sweetie?"

Calla nodded, cuddling a stuffed wolf to her chest. "Mama go?"

"Mama's got to go to school, but I'll be back before you know it. Promise."

Calla nodded again and Elsa ruffled her hair fondly before making sure she had everything in her bag. Making a quick run up to her room, she grabbed a sapphire heart choker and slipped it on. It had been a gift from Hermione, who had a matching one, only instead of sapphire it was ruby.

Going back downstairs, she saw Harry, Draco, and Blaise waiting for her by the front door. "Bye, Gred, Forge." she called as she opened the door, taking the keys her brother held out for her. "Love ya!"

"Love you, too, Els!"

Leaving the house and going straight to the garage, Elsa headed straight for the mustang and unlocked it, getting in once Draco and Blaise were in the back seat. Starting the engine, she put the car in reverse before backing out, then put it into drive and raced down the street. Draco let out a groan.

"Why did Elsa have to drive?" he whined, clutching Blaise's hand tightly.

"Because I'm awesome and an exellent driver." Elsa said, smirking.

"I'd beg to differ." the blonde grumbled.

"Aw, you know you love me, Dray."

"Sometimes I wonder why."

Elsa pouted. "Jerk." she muttered.

Blaise and Harry laughed.

/

After getting their scedules, the four set to finding Scott, Stiles, and Isaac, ignoring the stares they recieved from the students they passed. Elsa grinned when she spotted Stiles and she dashed forward, glomping him. He jumped and flailed, turning his head with wide eyes.

"Jesus, Elsa. You scared the crap outta me." he gave her a half-hearted glare.

"Sorry not sorry." she grinned cheekily at him, making him roll his eyes. She kissed his cheek and released him, glancing at Scott, who was watching with amused eyes. "So, what're you two talking 'bout?"

"Scott's tattoo. He wants to ask Derek for help, since the dude has this triskelion." Stiles told her.

She nodded, linking her arms with theirs. "Ah. That's probably a good idea." she said, making Scott beam at her.

Just then, they heard voices from the room two feet in front of them. Curious, the trio peeked in to see the principle talking to someone. Elsa arched an eyebrow when he pulled a sword out from under the desk.

"Uh, was that Gerard's sword?" she whispered as Stiles hastily pushed her forward.

"Yeah. I still don't know how he became principle." Stiles muttered.

"Really good connections?" Elsa guessed.

"I wouldn't be surprised." he smiled at the redhead and held his hand out. "Let me see your schedule."

She handed it to him without hesitation. "So, do we have any classes together?" she asked after a moment.

"All but two."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank Merlin."

"So we should all be together most classes. That's good to know."

Stiles jumped and whirled around to glare at Harry, who gave him an amused look. "I swear, you non-humans are gonna give me a heart attack one of these days."

Elsa patted his shoulder sympathetically. "It's okay, Stiles. If you die, I promise to find a way to bring you back."

"For some reason that's not very reassuring."

Scott, Draco, and Blaise snickered and the six of them headed to their first period. Elsa, Blaise, and Stiles had history while Scott, Harry, and Draco had algebra 2.

At lunch, Elsa let out a sigh as she sat in the seat beside Stiles, who sent her a concerned look. She just shook her head and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as she stared at her phone with a conflicted gaze. Harry huffed as he sat across from her.

"Just call them." he told her.

"What's going on?" Stiles asked him.

"She misses Calla." Draco said, sitting next to Harry.

"Fuck it." Elsa stood. "I'll be in the hall, kay? It's too noisey here."

They nodded and she headed out of the cafeteria, dialing Fred's number.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" Fred's voice came the second he answered.

"How's Calla?"

"She's fine. George is entertaining her at the moment. You were worried, weren't you?"

She sighed. "Yeah. I can't help it. I'm just scared something's going to happen to her while my back's turned." she admitted, running a hand through her hair.

"Understandable, after all the bullshit that's happened in the past. And, Elsa?"

"Hmm?"

"Be careful. Ever since you guys left, George and I have had the feeling that something's going to happen."

Elsa immediately tensed, her eyes narrowing as she looked around. She spotted a pair of twins, blondes, about ten feet away. They were watching her subtly, whispering to each other. She licked her lips to taste the air and let out a furious hiss. Werewolves. Werewolves who smelled like Isaac. Isaac, who hadn't shown up today or answered any of her texts.

"Elsa?"

"I'll talk to you later, Fred." she hung up and marched up to the twins, grabbing them by the collars of their shirts and dragging them into the male restroom, which was the closest empty room. Locking the door, she whirled on them with a snarl on her face.

"What the bloody fuck did you two do to my pup?!" she demanded, eyes going a slitted silver for a split second.

The one on the left smirked at her. "No idea what you're talking about."

That broke any control she had left and she lunged at him, teeth sharpening and her eyes going a slitted silver. Dark green scales appeared around her eyes and along her temple and cheekbones. Hisses fell through her lips as she glared furiously at him.

"What. Did. You. Do. _To Isaac_."

"You don't scare me."

"If you don't tell me right now, _I will rip your mind apart to get my answers_." she ground out.

The other twin made to move toward them, but with a flick of her wrist toward him, he found himself frozen in place. The Alpha in her grasp growled and swiped at her with his claws. She caught his wrist and snapped the bones with a sharp twist of her hand. He cursed, eyes bleeding red.

"Listen to me, you prick. Isaac is _mine_. He is _my _pup. And you hurt him. So I'll ask again. What did you do to him?"

"Why should I tell you, you bitch!"

Elsa laughed and smiled. It was a cruel, twisted smile. One that set the werewolf on edge. "I will _break _you." She raised a hand and went to gut him when the bathroom door was suddenly thrown open, her brother, Draco, Blaise, Stiles, and Scott piling inside.

Blaise shut the door while Harry ran to his sister. "Don't kill him, Elsa!" he told her firmly, grabbing the hand that was ready to strike.

"Who said I was going to kill him?" she smirked wickedly, eyes flashing.

Draco shuddered at the look in her eyes. He had seen that look before and blood had been spilt each time. "Fuck. This is bad. Harry, get her out of here."

Elsa snarled. "Not until I get my answers!"

Harry pinned her to his chest before she could attack the blonde werewolf. "Elsa, please calm down. _Please_."

Elsa met his eyes and took a breath, forcing herself to get some control. When he hesitantly released her, she stormed out of the bathroom. Harry turned to the blonde werewolf.

"I don't know what you did to her, but you're lucky we got here in time." he told him, running a hand through his hair.

"What would she have done?" Stiles asked hesitantly.

"She would have tortured him." Blaise spoke up, eyes serious. "Right in here without a care of who could walk in or hear."

Scott's eyes widened. "She... she wouldn't really do that. Would she?"

"She would have." Draco said, staring right at the blonde male. "Whatever he did must have involved something she cared deeply about."

"Isaac." Stiles spoke up after a moment, making everyone look at him. "She's been worried, since he didn't show up and he's not answering her texts. I mean, she see's him as her pup, so what else would she be so pissed about?"

Scott sniffed at the twin that was frozen and frowned. "Now that you mention it, they do smell like Isaac. It's faint, but there."

Blaise arched an eyebrow and snorted. "Oh, Merlin. If you two wolves hurt Isaac she's really going to take her time killing you." he stated before leaving, dragging Draco with him.

Harry shook his head and unfroze the blonde werewolf before turning to Scott and Stiles. "Lets go to class." he said, heading out of the room.

"But what about Elsa?" Stiles asked, following him.

"She just needs to blow off some steam. She's probably going to go for a run. Don't worry, Stiles. She'll be fine." Harry really hoped that was true.

/

Elsa sprinted into the forest, transforming into her animagus form the moment she was hidden by the trees. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran. Those two bastards hurt Isaac, she just knew it. Shaking her head, she growled and ran faster, skidding to a stop when she found herself in a clearing. Shifting back to her human self, she threw a cutting curse at a random tree, which was soon followed by another. More spells were thrown around, each getting darker and darker as the minutes passed. Eventually she stopped, panting slightly, and glanced around. The area surrounding her was in ruin, the trees either in shreds or with large chunks missing. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and took in a deep breath. She needed to find Isaac.

Suddenly sensing someone behind her, she whirled around and threw a blasting curse at them, her senses not recognizing them. The man quickly dodged the oncoming curse and raised an eyebrow at her. She eyes widened when their eyes met. Her third mate...

"Sorry 'bout that." she sighed again.

"Mm. And who are you, beautiful?" he asked her, sending her a charming smile. "I'm Peter."

She stared for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh-oh my gods! Of co-course this would happen!" she forcibly calmed herself down when she spotted Peter's offended look and cleared her throat. "Ahem. Sorry, but you wouldn't happen to be Peter Hale, would you?" she asked.

Peter eyed her contemplatively, tensing a bit. "Indeed I am. And how, may I ask, do you know who I am?"

"Scott and Stiles. I'm Elsa Greyback, by the way." She introduced herself, licking her lips, not even bothering to question how the guy was alive at the moment. "It's nice to know that at least one of my mates won't mind if I turn a bit homicidal." she mused.

Peter's eyebrows rose. "Mates?"

She huffed. "I'm sure you already know that Stiles and Lydia are two of your- _our_ mates."

He smirked at her. "What are you, darling? You have a very interesting scent." he sniffed the air, approaching her.

She returned the smirk. "Wouldn't you like to know." Before Peter could retort, her phone starting ringing. Taking it out, she answered after checking the caller ID. "George?"

"What the hell happened? Seconds after you hung up on Fred, Calla started crying and then Harry texted, saying that something happened at the school involving Isaac and these two blonde twins."

Elsa snarled, her hand clenching into a fist. "They hurt my pup. If Harry hadn't stopped me, I would have tortured them in that fucking bathroom and ripped their damn minds to shreds." she hissed, earning an interested look from Peter. "How's Calla?"

"She stopped crying a couple minutes ago, but she still looks a bit distressed."

Elsa nodded. "Alright. I'll be there soon." she glanced at Peter. "You want to come with?" She didn't trust him, but she highly doubted that he could do anything to her or her family.

He was silent for a moment, studying her guardedly for a moment before shrugging. "Why not?"

She nodded again. "Be prepared for a guest, Forge." she said into the phone.

"A guest? It's not some poor victim is it?" was half joking response.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. As if I'd bring my victims home. We don't have a dungeon, remember?"

A sigh. "And you wonder why people call you a villain."

She scoffed. "I _know_ I'm a villain. A fucking awesome one at that, too. People bow and cower at my feet, I'm so badass." she smirked.

George snorted. "You're definitely Voldemort's daughter."

"Pssh, damn right I am. Anywho, I'm gonna hang up now." she said before promptly hanging up. Turning to Peter, she grabbed his hand. "Brace yourself."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "For wha-"

She apparated.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter groaned the second his feet touched the ground and sucked in a deep breath. "What the fuck was that?!" he snarled at Elsa, eyes flashing bright blue.

Elsa fought the urge to giggle. "That, Peter, was apparation. Not the greatest feeling, I know, but it gets you to places in seconds." she told him. "Anyway, I present to you, my home." she motioned to the mansion dramatically.

Peter gazed at the mansion, taking in every little detail as the duo walked up to the front door. "Just who are you, Elsa?" he asked the female, honestly curious.

She glanced at him. "We'll talk after I get Calla." she told him.

He nodded, silently wondering who 'Calla' was.

Elsa opened the front door with a flourish. "Honey, I'm home!' she called in a sing-song voice.

"Thank the gods." Fred said, walking out of the parlor with a red-faced Calla in his arms. "She's been a little terror for the past half hour."

Elsa sighed and walked up to him. "Calla, sweetie?"

"Mama!" Calla cried. "Mama upset?"

Taking the little girl from Fred's arms, Elsa kissed her forehead. "Someone had hurt Isaac, so mama was very angry."

Tears filled Calla's eyes. "Big bro hurt? Why big bro hurt?"

"Oh, sweetie," Elsa hugged Calla to her chest, cuddling her comfortingly. "Big bro will be fine. I'll make sure of it." she reassured the two year old.

"Uh, Els, who is he?"

Elsa looked up at Fred's question and followed his gaze to Peter, who was frozen with a completely stunned look on his face. "That's Peter Hale, my third mate."

Fred stared blankly at her for a moment. "... Of course he is." he deadpanned.

George poked his head out of the parlor and grinned at his twin. "It makes sense, though, right? She'd need someone who shares her homicidal urges."

Elsa glared at them. "Hey! I'm not that bad!" she hissed at them.

The twins gave her 'oh really' looks. "Need we remind you what happened at Malfoy's Yule Ball two years ago?" they asked.

"Those bastards had insulted Hermione and my child!" she defended herself.

"You have a cub."

Elsa blinked and turned to Peter, who was staring at Calla with longing. Her eyes softened and she approached him. "Peter, meet Calla Liatris Potter, my daughter. Calla, this is Peter."

Calla waved. "Hello!" she smiled toothily.

Peter just stared at the toddler, varies emotions swimming through his eyes.

Grabbing his hand, Elsa dragged him to the library. "We'll be in the library." she called to the twins, who nodded. Opening the door, she led Peter inside before taking a seat on of the couches, motioning for him to do the same. "Alright, so I'm not going to bother asking how you're alive, since it obviously has to do with some ritual you most likely did. It was a ritual, right?" she asked him.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Why are you so sure it was a ritual?"

She shrugged. "It's how my papa came back after he died."

His eyes sparked with interest. "Really now?"

She nodded. "Anyway, you wanted to who, well, _what_, I am." She shifted Calla into a more comfortable position on her lap. "I'm a Lamia, as well as a witch."

Peter tensed, eyes widening the slightest bit. "A Lamia?"

"Mhmm. Are you aware of the Wizarding World?"

"Vaguely."

"Well, in Magical Britain, there's a war going on. A war that my twin, Harry, is a key part of. I am as well, but to a lesser degree. The war is split into two side, the Dark and the Light." Elsa began, relaxing into the couch as she gently ran her fingers through Calla's hair. "Leading the Light is a man named _Albus Dumbledore_." she spat the name out with utter hatred and disgust. "That bastard is the cause of most of the misery and pain that my family and I have gone through." she sneered before taking in a calming breath. "Leading the Dark side is The Dark Lord Voldemort, or as I call him, Papa."

Peter arched an eyebrow. "The same papa that resurrected himself?"

Elsa smirked. "The very same, yes. Anyway, Harry and I didn't know about the Wizarding World, much less about the war and who we were, until we were 11. Dumbledore placed us with our muggle, that's our term for non-magicals, relatives when we were 15 months old after Pa killed our biological parents. Muggles who prided themselves on being normal. Harry and I grew up with only each other and quickly became dependent on the other. We were forced to do all the chores, even cooking, by the time we were 5 and anytime we did something that wasn't 'normal', we were punished. Which is exactly what Dumbledore wanted. He wanted us abused and wanted to be the one to 'save' us. However, Harry and I learned quickly to mask our emotions, mask what people didn't want to see. Those masks followed us when we joined the Wizarding World and discovered we were '_famous'_. Harry was the first to ever survive the killing curse and he was labeled the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Anyway, we went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where Dumbledore was Headmaster. What a _joy_ that was. Something you should about Hogwarts is that the students are divided into four Houses; Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious, Gryffindor, for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw, for the intelligent and clever, and Huffelpuff, for the loyal and hardworking. Gryffindor is basically for the 'light' and Slytherin for the 'dark', while Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff are neutral. Everyone hated the Slytherins for the fact that supposedly the House was filled with Dark Wizards. Harry was sorted into Gryffindor, which was expected of him, even though he really belonged in Slytherin. I went to Ravenclaw, yet I could have equally have gone to Slytherin. I didn't let the divide between the Houses stop me from making friends. My best friends, Draco and Blaise, are Slytherins. Once the other students realized that I was associating myself and even making friends with Slytherins, they tried to turn Harry against me, going as far as saying that I was dark myself, which I am, but that's besides the point." Elsa paused, due to Calla shifting in her arms. When the toddler settled down again, she turned her attention back to Peter, who was staring at Calla. It was obvious that the man wanted cubs and Elsa silently wondered if he had lost a child or lover in the fire that took the rest of his family.

Pushing those thoughts aside, she continued. "I won't go into the whole story, because some parts not even Stiles knows and I'd rather tell the entirety when all my mates are present. Basically, the Light side weren't what they seemed. Especially not Dumbledore. He twisted a prophecy to make it sound they way he wanted it to and Harry was his pawn to fulfill that prophecy. When Harry and I discovered his plans, we went to Voldemort. At first, he thought it was a joke, but he quickly realized that we were serious. After that, he welcomed us with open arms. He and his lover soon became father figures to us. Papa's minions actually call me the Dark Princess and my brother the Dark Prince. It's amusing, to be honest."

Peter studied her. "Dark Princess, hm?" he said, thinking over everything she had just said.

Elsa nodded. "Yup. I think Rabastan, one of Papa's Inner Circle, was the one to start the whole thing, though it could have been Barty, as well." she said thoughtfully before shrugging.

"I take it this Inner Circle consists of your father's most trusted?" Peter questioned.

"Mhm. They're also his most ruthless, Aunt Bella especially. She has a thing for torture, you see, not to mention she's more than a bit insane, but I love her anyway." she stated.

"Torture? Have _you_ ever tortured anyone?" Peter asked her.

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate to say it. "I've also killed before." She was silent for a moment, letting Peter process what she said. Then she turned serious. "I want to know one thing, Peter."

"Oh? And what is that?" he gazed at her curiously.

"Are you a threat to my family? I now you have an agenda or you're planning something. If I had to guess, I'd say you're planning to become an Alpha again. I honestly don't care if you _do_ become an Alpha again, so long as those I love are safe. Lamia are fiercely protective of what's theirs and do not hesitate to get rid of a threat. So, are you a threat to my family?" Her eyes locked with his, neither looking away.

"... No, I'm not." he finally stated and Elsa could see it was the truth.

She nodded. "Good. Then I have once last thing to ask."

He motioned for her to continue.

"Are you going to accept me and Calla, or turn us away?"

He stared at her silently for a minute, eyes thoughtful. Eventually, he nodded. "I accept you both."

At those words, a bond began to form between the three of them. It wasn't as strong as the bond between Elsa, Calla, and Stiles (she really needed to tell him that he was one of her mates), but she knew that it would get stronger with time. As for Peter, his wolf was humming with content as the bond settled and warmth spread through him.

Elsa stood after checking the time on her phone. "Are you hungry? I am and I'm sure Calla and the twins are two."

"I could eat." Peter said, standing.

"I'll go make sandwiches, then. Feel free to browse around." she gestured to the books, smiling when she saw the way Peter's eyes lit up slightly. Kissing his cheek, she left the room, Calla in her arms.

/

Elsa, Calla, and Peter were in the library when she got the text from her brother, telling her to meet him at the Hale mansion. Frowning at the text, she turned to Peter.

"Would you mind driving me to Hale Mansion? My brother told me to meet him there, only I don't know where it is." she asked him.

Peter's eyebrows rose. "Why there?" he asked, standing.

"I think it has to do with Isaac." she said as they left the library and headed to the front door.

Grabbing the keys to the SUV, she led him to the garage. Unlocking the SUV, she handed the keys to Peter before strapping Calla into her car seat. Once she was sure her daughter was strapped in, she got into the passengers seat. Peter started the engine before backing out and driving down the street. The drive didn't take long and was filled with comfortable silence, Elsa spending most of it just watching and studying Peter. He glanced at her and spoke up after a few minutes.

"What?"

"You're just really hot. And interesting." she said bluntly, continuing to eye him.

He sent her a smirk. "You're not to bad yourself, darling."

She grinned at him.

They arrived at the Hale Mansion a minutes later. The place was burnt down, but she could tell that it had been beautiful once. Peter parked and got out, Elsa following close behind. She licked her lips as she retrieved Calla from her car seat. Isaac was here and alive. Injured, but alive. Relief washed through her and she smiled, linking her free arm through Peter's and dragging him inside. She stuck close to his side as they entered, raising an eyebrow when she saw her brother standing close to who could only be Derek Hale. Stiles and Scott where a couple feet away from them. Derek and Scott's heads shot up the moment Elsa and Peter's entered, eyes flashing red. Stiles's jaw dropped when he spotted Peter.

"Wha- holy shit! You-how- you were dead!" he exclaimed, eyes wide in disbelief.

Harry blinked, studying Peter, before he snorted. "Of course." he muttered, amused.

Elsa stuck her tongue out at him while Peter focused his attention on Stiles.

"I _was_ dead. At least until dear Lydia resurrected me." Peter stated, smirking.

"Ly-what? When the hell was this?!" Stiles shot an accusing glare at Derek, who ignored him.

"Why are you here?" Derek demanded, red eyes narrowed on his uncle.

Elsa huffed. "Because he's with me, so take a chill pill, Sourwolf."

Peter snorted, pure amusement in his eyes. Stiles grinned, snickering to himself while Derek growled at Elsa, who only smirked in return.

"Why _are_ you here with Peter? How do you two even know each other?" Scott asked, confused.

"We met earlier, after I ran out of the school." Elsa told them.

"That doesn't explain why you two are so close." Derek said, significantly eyeing their linked arms.

"Oh, that's because he's one of my mates." Elsa said cheerfully, smiling widely.

Derek and Scott's eyes widened in horror and disbelief while Stiles seemed to deflate for a moment.

"Wait! You said mates! As in more than one!" the human teen suddenly straightened.

Elsa nodded. "I have three. There's Peter, Lydia, and you." she said, shuffling a bit closer to Peter and tightening her grip on Calla a tiny bit.

Stiles stilled. "I... I'm one of your mates?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Elsa nodded again, anxious. "Yeah."

Stiles stared for a moment before he surged forward and cupped the back of her neck, pulling her into a passionate kiss, though he was careful not to jostle Calla. Elsa immediately kissed back, clutching at his shirt as she left out a soft moan. Soon, oxygen was needed and they had no other choice but to pull away, both of them breathing slightly heavier. Stiles rested his forehead against hers.

"I've been waiting to do that for a month." he told her with a happy grin.

She breathed out a laugh. "You're not the only one." she suddenly hesitated. "You know this technically means that you have a kid now, right?"

Stiles gave her a confused look. "A ki-oh. Calla." Realization dawned on him and he smiled. "I don't care. Your-_our _kid is adorable and amazing. Like you."

Elsa beamed. By saying that, Stiles was telling her he accepted the mate bond and her children. "Yes, our kid. And Peter's too," she glanced at the ex-Alpha, who smiled at her. She turned to her brother. "So, why'd you ask me to come here?" she asked him.

"Isaac. He was attacked by another werewolf and an Alpha tried to kidnap him at the hospital." Scott explained.

"But is he okay?"

"He's fine. Just unconscious." Stiles reassured her before pausing. "Wait, does this mean Isaac is my pup, too? I know you've basically adopted him."

Elsa blinked and thought it over before grinning. "Yeah. Guess we have two kids instead of one, then."

Derek raised an eyebrow, a confused look on his face. "Okay, just who the hell are you?" he asked before turning to Scott. "You told her about werewolves?"

"Elsa's my twin sister, Derek." Harry spoke up.

"Twi-" Derek cut himself off and rubbed his temples, taking in a deep breath. "And what are you? You two don't smell human."

"We're half wizard, half Lamia." the green eyed teen stated.

"Lamia being the human-snake hybrids with deadly venom and eyes? The Kings of all serpents?" Derek asked, eyes wide in shock.

"Yup." Elsa said cheerfully.

"So, back to my tattoo." Scott spoke up as he took a seat in one of the two chair in the room.

Derek turned to him and nodded, taking a seat. He studied Scott's arm, his eyes flashing Alpha red. "Yeah, I see it. Two bands, right?"

Scott nodded.

"What does it mean?"

"I don't know. It's just something I traced with my fingers." Scott traced two circles into the dust and dirt on the small wood table in front of him.

"Why is this so important to you?"

"Do you know what the word tattoo means?"

"To mark something." Stiles said with a smug smile, making Peter and Elsa snort with amusement.

"That's in Tahitian. In Samoan, it mean 'open wound'. I knew I wanted to get a tattoo when I turned 18, i've always wanted one. I just decided to get it now, to make it kind of a reward." Scott said softly as he looked down at the ground.

"For what?" Derek asked.

"For not calling or texting Allison all summer. I mean, Elsa, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Fred and George helped keep me distracted, as did Calla, but sometimes I really wanted to, and it was hard. I was trying to give her the space she wanted. Going over four months later and it still hurts. It still feels like a, uh..."

"Like an open wound. I know exactly how you feel, even if the situations are different. When Hermione was murdered, leaving me with Calla, it was hard. Sometimes I wanted to go and find a way to bring her back, even if I knew it was impossible. I missed her so much, and I still do, a year later. It hurts, knowing she'll never see our daughter grow." Elsa stated, a deep sadness lacing her tone.

Peter's eyes widened slightly at the new information, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulder's, pulling her into his side. She sent him a small smile.

Derek gave her a confused, curious look, but didn't ask any questions, instead giving Scott a serious look. "The pain is going to be worse than anything you've ever felt." he warned, standing.

Scott took a deep breath as he nodded in acknowledgement. The Alpha gave him a slightly dubious look as he picked up a blow torch and turned it on so that the flame ignited.

"Wow. That's a... that's a lot for me. So, I'm gonna take that as my cue and go wait outside." Stiles stuttered and started walking pass Derek to the door, but the older male stopped him.

"Nope. You can help hold him down."

"Harry and I can do it. You're not the only one with inhuman strength." Elsa spoke up.

"Or we could just knock him out." Harry added.

Scott hesitated.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just a punch to the face. You'll heal. Promise."

The teen wolf nodded, deciding that might be best. Elsa grinned and passed Calla to Peter, who cradled the toddler in his arms, before she walked up to Scott, pulling her fist back before punching him hard in the face, making the teen go limp as he went unconscious instantly. Peter smirked as he watched the scene, pleased. Derek shot him a dirty look, but the older Hale merely ignored him, his attention turned to the little girl curled up in his arms.

/

Scott jerked awake with a short shout, sweat all over his face. He frantically looked at his upper arm and sighed in relief when he saw the tattoo, which was now permanently etched into his skin. "It worked."

"Well, it looks pretty damn permanent now." Stiles murmured as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting it.

Scott sighed as he got up from the floor with a huge grin on his face. "Yeah. I kind of needed something permanent. Everything that's happening to us... everything just changes so fast. Everything's so, uh... ephemeral."

"Studying for the PSAT's?"

"Yep."

"Nice."

Elsa looked up from where she was hovering worriedly over Isaac as Scott and Stiles got ready to leave, Harry looking reluctant. She knew her brother wanted to talk to Derek about the mate thing without anyone else around and she knew that Derek knew Harry was his mate. Peter was sitting on stairs, entertaining Calla, who was giggling happily and she beamed at the werewolf. Elsa kissed Isaac's forehead before approaching the two.

"You painted the door. Why'd you paint the door?" Scott suddenly asked, eyeing the red paint.

"Go home, Scott." Derek insisted sternly as he walked into the room, glancing at Harry briefly.

"And why only one side?"

Seeing Scott's claws lengthen, Elsa put a hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, no need to claw the door. I can handle it." she said before flickered her wrist toward the door, willing the paint away.

They all stared at the symbol.

"The birds at the school and the deer last night... just like the night I got trampled by the deer when I got bit by the Alpha. How many are there?" Scott asked, turning to Derek.

Derek let out a heavy sigh. "A pack of them. An Alpha pack."

"All of them? How does that even work?" Stiles asked in confusion with a frown as he flailed around slightly.

"I hear there's some kind of leader. He's called Deucalion. We know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for him for the last four months."

Elsa and Harry froze, eyes wide. Peter frowned at Elsa with concern.

"Deucalion, is he blind with a British accent?" Harry asked, the tone of his voice saying he hoped that Deucalion _wasn't _blind or British.

Derek frowned thoughtfully. "I think so. Why?"

Harry groaned. "Fen's gonna go on a rampage if he finds out."

Elsa laughed nervously. If there was one thing that scared her, it was her parents once they've been truly angered. "Fen doesn't have to find out. He's not here so there will be no rampage."

Harry glared at her. "With our luck, can you really say that?"

Elsa paled. "It's gonna be a blood bath. What the hell do we do?!" she hissed.

"Don't ask me, _you're _the battle strategist!"

"Wh-what if _Tom_ finds out?"

Harry whimpered at the images that floated through his mind. "Oh Merlin."

"What the hell are you two going on about?" Derek asked, a concerned frown on his face as he watched Harry. He didn't like that horrified look on his mate's face.

Even Peter looked deeply concerned.

Elsa swallowed. "Deucalion made the mistake of going after our adoptive fathers' daughter, a werewolf who was on the verge of becoming an Alpha. Deucalion wanted her to not only kill her pack, but to become his mate." she started.

"But Akantha refused to have anything to do with him, and told him right to his face that she wouldn't kill her pack, _her family_, or become his mate." Harry continued.

"Deucalion continued to pursue her, much to Tom and Fenrir's, our adoptive parents, frustration and anger. But she turned him down each time." Elsa's voice was small, something neither Peter or Stiles liked. Elsa was usually loud and cheerful. Strong. This wasn't like her at all and it was worrisome.

"Deucalion eventually had enough. No one refused him, and definitely not more than once. He attacked her, taking her by surprise and getting the upper hand." Harry's eyes flashed, in both anger and sadness.

"Harry and I were the ones that found her body, torn to shreds completely. She was barely recognizable." Elsa felt anger of her own wash through her. She and Harry would've gone after Deucalion on their own, but that bastard was their fathers' prey. Theirs and theirs alone. At least until they were done with him.

"Fenrir had the entire pack search for Deucalion, but he was long gone."

"Tom and Fen vowed vengeance. They weren't about to let the brutal murder of their daughter, our sister, go unpunished. And the pack agreed."

"If Fen, or Tom, finds out Deucalion is here, our entire pack will show up, not to mention Tom's most trusted wizards. And Bellatrix."

"Would it be so bad if you told them?" Stiles asked, horror on his face.

"Stiles, our pack is completely Moon Lycan, the most vicious and bloodthirsty breed of werewolf, and there are over 50 members. And Fen is the _Alpha_." Elsa stated seriously.

Scott and Derek's eyes widened while Stiles looked faint. Peter looked intrigued.

"Oh... oh my god. Your- your parents can't find out." Stiles said in horror and panic.

"Moon Lycan?" Derek whispered.

Harry nodded. "Our pack has control, really good control, but this situation and with a quarter being below thirty, everything and anything could go wrong."

"Our best bet is to somehow capture Deucalion and bring his unconscious body back to Britain." Elsa said, Harry nodding in agreement.

"Where is she? Where's the girl?" Isaac's drowsy voice asked in a panic and everyone looked at the Beta to see him sitting up, a small frown on his face.

"What girl?"


	6. Chapter 6

The air was crisp and cool as Elsa ran through the forest in her fox form, the only light coming from the moon. She had been unable to sleep, her subconscious telling her that she needed to be outside. That she needed to _run_. So she gave up on trying to sleep and did what her mind was telling her too. She was nearing downtown Beacon Hills when she smelt the blood, both dried and fresh. Sniffing the air, concern filled her as she followed the scent. Her eyes widened when she saw a beautiful blonde teen, a werewolf, covered in deep gashes and her own blood. She was on the ground, trying to climb to her feet with a pained, exhausted look on her face. Elsa morphed into her human form and ran to the girl's side, frowning deeply. The girl's heart beat was so slow she almost couldn't hear it. If she didn't act quickly, the girl would die. Placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, she started to push some of her raw magic into her to give her healing an extra boost. The girl gasped and her head shot up to stare at her. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Erica? Are you Erica Reyes?"

The girl nodded. "Wh-who are... you?" she gasped out.

"I'm Elsa, a friend of Scott and Stiles." The red head looked her over again. "Shit. What the hell did they do to you?" she whispered. "I need to get you to my place, as quickly as possible."

The blonde shook her head frantically. "I-I have to get to Derek! He- he needs to know-" she cried out in pain as she jostled her broken ribs.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'll take you to Derek once you're healed. For now, I'm taking you to my house." Elsa said, lifting the blonde into her arms bridal style. Closing her eyes, Elsa apparated into her bedroom at the mansion.

Erica groaned, nausea flooding through her. "What the... hell was that?!" she moaned.

"That was apparition. I'm a witch." Elsa stated.

Erica nodded and didn't say anything else, in too much pain to ask questions. Elsa carried her into the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom and gently laid her on the floor.

"I'm going to heal you a bit more, but I can't completely, okay?"

Erica nodded again, in too much pain to disagree, not that she wanted too.

Elsa put her hand on the area above the blonde's heart and pushed a few more tendrils of raw magic into her. The smaller gashes and bruises healed, leaving the broken ribs and deep claw marks, but those were already starting to heal due to Erica's werewolf healing. Elsa started the bath, putting Vanilla bath salt in it, and started undressing the blonde, who didn't protest. Once the she-wolf was left in her underwear and bra, Elsa lifted her up and put her in the large tub carefully. Erica sighed in bliss as the warm water washed over her skin, her body relaxing. Elsa conjured a cup and dipped it into the bath, filling it with water. She dumped it over Erica's head, repeating the process until she got all of the blonde locks wet, then proceeded to wash them with Cherry Blossom scented shampoo and conditioner, getting out all the blood and dirt. Erica sighed in content, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, hey, don't fall asleep yet. Can you wash the rest of you or would it be best if I did it?" Elsa asked, gazing at the Beta with soft, concerned eyes.

Erica blinked. "Um, I think I can do it." she said, her tone unsure.

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement."

Elsa nodded and handed her the honey lemon body wash. Erica took it and washed herself quickly, yet carefully, wanting to get to bed as soon as possible. Elsa _accio-ed_ a fluffy white towel as Erica rinsed off. The blonde stepped out of the tub and Elsa wrapped a the towel around her.

"I have some clothes that will fit you." the witch/Lamia said, leading the blonde out of the bathroom.

After getting a pair of shorts and a baggy tee-shirt, Elsa handed them to the she-wolf and turned around so that she could change. "So, do you want to go straight to bed or are you hungry?"

"Bed. I fell like I'm about to collapse." Erica said. "You can turn around now."

Elsa turned and smiled at her. "You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." she gestured to the couch that was to left in front of her tv.

Erica frowned, glancing at the bed. "Are you sure? The bed is big enough for the both of us and, um, you smell like pack and, uh..."

"You'll be able to sleep better if a pack member was next to you?" Elsa finished, eyes soft with understanding.

Erica nodded, flushing slightly. "Yeah."

Elsa climbed on to the bed, getting under the covers. Erica let out a relieved breath and climbed in next to her, hesitating before snuggling into her side. Elsa turned the light off with a wave of her hand and relaxed into the bed, falling asleep in seconds.

/

Elsa awoke to the sound of her bedroom door opening and shot upright in alert, her body moving so it was covering Erica protectively. She blinked when she saw it was Harry, Calla in his arms. He raised an eyebrow as he studied the scene before him.

"There's a girl in your bed."

Elsa rolled her eyes, stretching. "It's Erica. I found her last night on the brink of death."

Said she-wolf was waking from her slumber, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She blinked at Harry. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Elsa's brother."

Elsa nodded and climbed out of bed. "I'm not going to school today, so you can leave without me." she told her brother, taking her daughter from his arms. "Hello, Calla." she cooed and kissed the babe's forehead. She turned her attention to Erica. "Come on. You need food, as do I."

Erica's face lit up at the thought of food and she shot up, following Elsa out of the room. The trio went downstairs, Erica's eyes widening when she realized they were in a mansion.

"This place is beautiful." she stated.

"Thank you. Oh! Erica, meet my Daughter, Calla. Cal, meet Erica."

Calla waved cutely at the blonde. "Hi Ewica!"

Erica melted. "You are so adorable! Wait. Daughter?" she turned wide eyes on the redhead.

Elsa nodded. "She was born a month before I turned fifteen."

Erica's eyes bugged out. "She was born when you were fourteen?"

"Yup."

Erica let out a breath. "I don't think I could handle being pregnant so young."

"Hermione thought so too, but she got through it."

"Hermione?"

"She was my girlfriend and the birth mother of Calla. And before you ask, there's a spell that witches can do that can get another witch pregnant by them during sex. There's one for wizards too. "

Erica nodded. "Cool. And you got this Hermione pregnant?"

"Yeah, though we definitely hadn't planned it, but I don't ever regret having Calla. Anyway, here's the kitchen. Is there anything specific you want to eat?"

Erica shook her head. "Anything you make is fine."

"So, chocolate chip and banana waffles with whipped cream and a side of strawberries."

Erica's eyes lit up. "That sounds really good."

Harry pouted. "I want some too!"

"But you have school." Elsa reminded him.

Harry sighed. "Sadly. I should actually get going. I'll see you later, kay?" he said, kissing her cheek.

She smiled and nodded. "Stay out of trouble."

He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen while Elsa put Calla in her high chair. The red head started gathering ingredients, setting them on the counter and occasionally glancing at Erica as she mixed and stirred the batter. The blonde was playing with Calla, poking her tummy and tickling her softly to get her to squeal and laugh. Elsa could tell that by the end of the day, Calla would have Erica wrapped around her finger.

"So, does anyone else live here, besides you and Harry? I can smell a few other people." Erica suddenly asked, her finger clutched in Calla's left hand.

"Yeah, my best friends Draco and Blaise and the twins, Fred and George. The twins are two of Harry's mates."

Erica raised an eyebrow. "Two? How many does he have?"

Elsa turned to her as she let the first waffle cook. "In our world, the magical world that is, extremely powerful wizards and witches or magical creatures have two mates. If you're both a wizard and magical creature, like Harry and I, the number of mates increases, bringing it up to three or four. Our mates balance us out."

"Okay. So, what type of creature are you and Harry? And who are your mates?" Erica asked, head titled to the side curiously.

Elsa started on the next waffle. "We're Lamia, a human-serpent hybrid. Our venom is deadly and our serpent eyes can kill with one look. As for my mates, I only know who they are. You know two, actually."

Erica gave her, her full attention. "Who?" she demanded, looking like she was getting ready for a juicy piece of gossip.

"Stiles and Lydia."

Erica gaped in disbelief. "Stiles and _Lydia_?!"

"Yup." Elsa said, putting three waffles on a plate and practically covering them completely with whipped cream. She put a handful of strawberries in a small bowl and set the food in front of the blonde.

"What were their reactions when they found out?"

"Lydia doesn't actually know, yet. Though Stiles gave me one hell of a kiss when he found out."

"Re-ally?" Erica wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk.

Elsa laughed. "Yeah, it was awesome. We're together, now, actually, though we're working things out with Peter, my third mate. It shouldn't be long before we're having hot threesomes. Lydia will be the hardest to get to accept the mate bond, I think, given what Peter did, but I'm not really sure." Elsa sighed. "Oh, and you should probably know that Derek is Harry's third mate, as he's your Alpha."

Erica's eyes glazed over. "... That is a really hot image. Like, really hot."

Elsa snorted and sat down across from the blonde, her own food in front of her. She started eating, feeding Calla some of it. "So, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this, but is Boyd okay? Alive?"

Erica nodded, sadness and anger in her eyes. "Yeah, he's alive. There's another girl there, too. Cora, she said her name was. I don't know what the Alphas are planning, but I know it's nothing good."

Elsa sighed. "No, no it's not." she ran her fingers through her hair, looking the blonde over. "Are you okay? Healed?"

"Yeah, my body just aches."

"Elsa? Why aren't you in school? And who is she?"

Elsa looked up at the sound of her best friend's voice. "Hey Draco, Blaise. This is Erica, one of the missing wolves from Derek's pack. I found her last night. Erica, meet my best friend Draco and his mate, Blaise."

"Hi." Erica waved.

Draco smiled at her. "Hello." he said, looking her over. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Blaise nodded his head in greeting, stealing one of Elsa's strawberries.

Draco took the seat next to Elsa. "So, what do you plan to do today?"

"Nothing much. Watch movies, play video games. Erica needs to relax her body and not do anything that could strain it. What about you? Why aren't _you_ two at school?"

"I need to go to Britain. Father wants to talk to me about something and Blaise is coming with me to visit his mum."

Elsa arched an eyebrow, but didn't ask anything further. She and Lucius still had a slightly rocky relationship, though she got along wonderfully with Narcissa. "Give your mother a kiss for me."

The platinum blonde nodded, stealing her two remaining strawberries.

Elsa smiled and kissed his and Blaise' cheeks and picked up her and Erica's empty dishes, putting them in the sink before picking up her daughter and motioning for Erica to follow her. She lead the she-wolf into the home theater, where she put Calla in the play pin.

"Wanna watch a movie?" she asked the blonde.

Erica shrugged. "Sure."

"Kay. I'll take you on a tour later, so you know your way around." Elsa said, going to her movie collection and randomly selecting one. She stared at the cover before shrugging. "I guess we're watching Clash of the Titans. If that's okay with you."

Erica smiled. "It's fine."

Elsa nodded and put the movie in, sitting on the couch and propping her feet up as it started. Erica got comfortable, leaning against Elsa as she relaxed for the first time in three months.

/

Elsa and Erica were outside chasing each other when she got the text. Morphing into her human form, she picked up her phone from where she left it on the patio table and looked at the text she received from Stiles.

_'Come to the animal clinic. It's important.'-S_

_'Be there in ten.'-E_

She glanced at Erica. "I have to go. Stiles needs me at the animal clinic."

Erica nodded and stretched. "I'll stay with Calla."

Elsa grinned and kissed her check before dashing to the garage, _accio-ing_ the keys for her Kawasaki, her motorcycle. Sadly, she didn't get the chance to rid it often. Grabbing her helmet, she put it on and got on the motorcycle, starting it and revving the engine before racing down the street. She arrived at the clinic in no time and parked, meeting Stiles, and her brother, at the entrance door.

"What's going on? Is someone hurt?" she asked the moment she reached them.

"No, no one's hurt, but Deaton knows a why to get Isaac to remember where he found Erica and Boyd." Stiles explained.

Harry gave his sister a significant look.

Elsa's eyes widened and she dashed inside, quickly finding Isaac, Scott, Derek, and Deaton. She burst into the room, startling them. "Whatever you're planning, stop." she said in a rush.

"What? We need his memories, Elsa, to find Erica and Boyd." Scott said, a frown on his face.

She shook her head. "No, you really don't. Listen, I-"

Derek suddenly growled, his eyes flashing Alpha red as he whirled on the witch/Lamia. "You smell like Erica."

Elsa nodded. "That's because I found her last night. Something was urging me to go for a run and when I did, I found her in the forest, practically dead. I took her home and cleaned her up. She's almost fully healed."

Isaac visibly sagged with relief, glad that one of his missing pack mates was okay.

"Um, I can take you to my place, If you want to see her." Elsa added, already heading for the door.

Derek nodded automatically and Isaac scrambled to follow her out of the clinic. Elsa hopped on her motorcycle again and waited until Derek was in his car with Isaac before driving off, Derek right behind her with her brother and Stiles following. They got to the mansion quickly, having gone over the speed limit, and Elsa led them inside to the home theater, where Erica was playing with the Calla, Fred and George playing Call of Duty. Erica's head shot up as she heard and smelt them, tears filling her eyes when she saw Derek and Isaac. She jumped to her feet and ran into Derek's arms, crying into his shoulder. Derek hesitated for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in the crook of her neck, scenting her. Fred and George froze and their gaze shot to Derek, their magic recognizing him as their mate. They gaped.

"Bloody hell." they muttered, not even bothering to be subtle as they eye-raped Derek. "He's gorgeous."

Scott choked and turned to them with wide eyes.

Erica let out a laugh, nodding in agreement as she pulled away from Derek, suddenly her eyes going wide with panic and sadness. "Boyd, he's still in that place, locked in the vault with Cora! We need to go get them before the Alphas do something to them!" she cried.

"Wait, Cora?" Derek's eyes held confusion, shock, and a hint of hope. He shook his head. No. His little sister was dead. It couldn't be her.

"Yeah, she was locked in there with us."

"Where is 'there'?" Stiles asked.

Erica paused, thinking. "Um, Beacon Hill's First National Bank. I saw the name when I escaped."

"So now we know where they're being held." Scott said, getting everyone's attention. "Only thing is, how do we break into the vault?"

/

The next night, Elsa knocked on the metal door to Derek's loft with her brother by her side, smiling when Stiles opened the door. She walked into the loft, her eyes taking in everything as she glanced around. She grinned when her eyes landed on the spiral staircase, hazel meeting blue. Quickly walking over, she wrapped her arms around Peter and hugged him, his own arms wrapping around her as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, scenting her. Once he finished marking her, she connected their lips in a soft, yet slightly heated, kiss, only breaking away from him when a throat cleared pointedly. She flushed, a smile on her lips. Stiles was staring at them with glazed over eyes and beside him Scott had a slightly constipated look on his face as he elbowed his best friend. Stiles jerked and flailed, blushing a dark red.

"Right, uh, so the plan!" he said, his voice a pitch higher than normal.

Elsa giggled and walked up to the table, eyeing the blue prints as she kept a firm grip on Peter's hand. The others walked up to the table as well and Stiles grabbed a red sharpie, uncapping it with a serious look on his face, though the blush still lingered.

"Okay. You see this? This is how the robbers got in. It's a rooftop air conditioning vent. Leads down inside into the wall of the vault, which is here, okay? One of the robbers was lowered into this shaft. Now, that space is small, it took him about twelve hours to drill into that wall, which is stone, by the way. The n throughout the rest of the night, they siphoned the cash up to the guys back on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." Stiles explained as he circled all the points on the blueprint that he mentioned.

"Can we fit in there?" Scott asked him with a small frown as he glanced at his best friend.

Stiles nodded his head as he waved his hand over the map on the table. "Yes, we can, but very, very barely. And they patched the wall, obviously, so we're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking maybe a diamond bit-"

"Look, forget the drill." Derek interrupted as he shook his head.

Stiles turned to him with an irritated expression on his face. "Sorry?"

"If I go in first, how much space do I have?"

"What do you... what do you think you're gonna do, Derek? You gonna punch through the wall?" Stiles asked mockingly, not believing that the Alpha could do it, and threw his sharpie down.

"Yes, Stiles, I'm gonna punch through the wall." Derek stated with a hint of a smirk as he faced the human.

"Okay, okay, big guy. Let's see it. Let's see that fist. Big, old fist. Make it, come on. Get it out there. Don't be scared. Big, bad wolf. Yeah, look at that. Okay, see this? That's maybe three inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid co-" Stiles taunted the Alpha as he held his hand up a few inches from Derek's fist before cutting off with a whimper when Derek punched his had.

Peter let out a warning growl, flashing electric blue eyes at his nephew, though the amused smirk on his face contradicted his growl. Elsa rolled her eyes, chuckling, and grabbed Stiles's hand, pushing a tiny tendril of magic in it to ease most of the pain. The spastic teen smiled gratefully at her.

"I'll get through the wall. Who's following me down?" Derek asked.

"Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet." Peter said calmly.

"I'll go." Harry stepped forward. "This can't be worse than other shit I've done."

Elsa snorted humorlessly. "Understatement. Anyway, I won't go with you, but call if you need back-up."

"What about you?" Derek asked Scott.

"Yeah, if you want me to come..." Stiles started to say nonchalantly as he leaned on the table, making Elsa roll her eyes again.

"Not you."

"Oh, Scott..." he trailed off with a nod of understanding, pointing at his best friend.

"Boyd and that other girl, Cora, are still alive, so we have to do something." Scott said.

Elsa walked up to her brother and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "Be careful. Deucalion can be unpredictable."

Harry nodded, smiling softly at her. "Always."

She returned it, watching as he, Derek, and Scott left. She turned to her mates once they were gone. "What the hell do we do now?"

Peter smirked at her. "I can think of a few things."


End file.
